


Sacking the City

by TheDictator



Series: Tales from Crystamilta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator
Summary: A very brave knight against high tide.





	Sacking the City

The knight-captain stood atop the city wall, gazing calmly down at the raving horde preparing to siege her city. At the front of the horde stood Bálormr, the fabled ‘Divine Beast’, his massive ax, Wallbreaker, Conquest’s Edge, in hand.

“Ya know, knighty, ‘s gonna take a lot more ‘en this sorry gate to keep me out.”

She didn’t bother to reply to the false god, instead turning away and ordering her men to fire down into the crowd. She smiled as they rained hell upon her enemies. 

Three hours later, the horde flooded the streets, Bálormr at the head, his ax thirsting for blood. Her knights were quick to usher her to the castle, eager to keep her from the hands of the marauding god. Their warriors threw themselves to battle, everyone ready to give their all to protect their loved ones.

Six hours later, the city was burning and she was the only thing between the monster and her king

Fifteen minutes later and she lay on her stomach on the feasting table, her new Master railing her from behind. Around her, the queen and her daughters were all being raped by the horde. The king, naked and bound, was sitting in his throne at the head of the table while she gazed at him with aganized lust. Her Alpha had her by the horns, her hands bound behind her back as He slammed his Hips into hers again and again. Each thrust pushed her forwards on the table, only for Him to drag her backwards again, her nipples rubbing roughly against the wood below. 

He released her horns, one hand forcing its way into her mouth while the other began to roughly squeeze and toy with her muscular ass. Everytime He spanked her, another gush of cum would spray her legs. She sucked and licked His fingers as best she could while He manhandled her head. He turned her head to look at Him, removing His fingers from her mouth and instead grabbing her horn again so she couldn’t look away. His rough pounding and spanking never slowed.

“As your reward for being a good sow now, I’m going to gift you my cum.” He punctuated his statement with a particularly good thrust, followed by bashing her head on the table. “But because you resisted me earlier, I’m going to crush your sluttly skull when I do, and you’re not allowed to cum again until I do, ok?” He smashed her head into the table again.

Instantly, she felt her pussy clench in excitement. His cum! She nodded dumbly, best she could. Her cunt writhed around Him, trying to cum again, but it couldn’t do it. She had a direct order from her God, and nothing was going to stop her from being good for Him.

He smiled benefactorily down at her. He turned her over on the table before climbing up over her. She felt her hole twist around His dick, but a few thrusts straightened it out. He pulled her hips up, and began to lay into her again, letting gravity aid his thrusts. Instantly, her resolve was tested, to be used like a toy felt so right. He had bested her strategies through sheer brute force, and had defeated her in combat like she was nothing but a fly. And now, He was going to give her His cum! 

He grabbed her knees and pushed them to the table, spreading her wide. From this position, she could clearly see His cock plunging into her repeatedly, as well as what it was doing to her toned stomach, the muscles and skin stretching desperately to accommodate His girth. He continued to use her roughly, and it was all she could do to obey His command, to resist the pleasure running rampant through her. His left hand released her leg, instead going to her throat. Her nails dug into the wood, desperately trying to hold on as she felt Him squeeze, forcing choked, strangled noises from her with each pelvis shattering thrust. Even as black began to creep into her vision, she could feel His cock pulsing hotter inside her. So close! She let out a hoarse croak, trying desperately to speak, to beg Him to shoot His hot load deep inside her. 

With one last shove, she felt Him bury His entire length in her, and this time her pelvis really did break. She felt as it cracked around Him, His cock expanding as His virile load pushed its way to His tip. She threw her head back and howled with all the air left in her lungs as she felt it blast its way into her womb, filling it to the brim with just the first wave. The thick knot at the base of His cock expanded, ensuring that there was nowhere for His cum to go but where it belonged. As the second wave of cum flooded her, pushing her flat belly out with its volume, he cocked His fist back, punching her right in her face. She felt her nose break, and a gush of warm blood flowed out. With that she couldn’t hold it anymore, and she came. She squirted so hard that her juice landed on one of the princesses next to her, who stared in horror. It rained down on her own face too, but she barely noticed. He hit her again, each slam coming in time with another blast of His cum, pushing her belly out ever more until she was so gravid with His load that she looked ready to push out a whole litter.

Just before she blacked out, she felt Him release her neck, and He raised both His fists in the air. She looked up at Him with a manic smile

Yes! He was going to kill her! He was going to crush her head like a grape and then she would never have to come down from this high! She locked her legs around His hips. 

He brought his hands down onto her head, scattering her skull across the room. More than a little brain matter ended up on the princess. Her pussy squirted again, spraying more fem-cum where her head used to be. Her arms and legs writhed, her hips bucking against his, spraying more of her cum all over the place. With a violent motion, he ripped his knot from her cunt, spraying the rest of his load over her body. Her hips landed with a thud on the edge of the table, still humping at the air as a backflood of his cum leaked out, mingling with her still ongoing climax to drip off the table and onto the floor. He looked the king dead in the eyes as he pissed on her corpse, the urine mingling with cum and blood, her body  _ still  _ shaking, humping, and cumming. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
